Jump Then Fall (on hold)
by Tori Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Jump The Fall. My first Hunger Games fanfic but not my first so just feel free to review and tell me what you think. A bit AU.All reviews accepted except flames. Sorry guys. Takes place after book one. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

We're on the phone and without a warning

I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard

"Are you available later?" Katniss asked Peeta through the phone

"No." Peeta replied, "I have to go with Gale to the woods."

Katniss laughed at his response and said, "You? Go with Gale to the woods?"

"You're right." Peete said, "That was a stupid lie. So see you later?"

"Wouldn't miss it Lover Boy."

"I thought we agreed that you'd never call me that name again?"

"I was just kidding around Peeta."

"So see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Kit Kat."

"Oh shuddup."

Peeta laughed before hanging up on her

Katniss placed the phone back to it's place and looked at the time. She woke up at five and now it's six. She's been on the phone with Peeta for one hour. And she did NOT want to see their bill.

Katniss thought of their conversation and she realized how much she liked Peeta's laugh. It seemed natural unlike the ones that the people he hangs out with really laugh. They laugh like they're forced to laugh just because Peeta is a victor of the Hunger Games.

Anyway, Katniss realized that it was Prim's birthday that day and Prim should have a nice birthday. As if winning the Games for her weren't enough. But Katniss loved Prim a lot so she decided to dress her best that day.

Not just for Prim, but for Peeta too. Katniss knows that after the games, She told Peeta that all of the kisses and the star-crossed-lovers were all just an act to stay alive, but now, she wanted to really have Peeta. For real this time. Not just for some weird president who wants her dead.

So Katniss woke Prim up and greeted her a happy birthday with a huge smile

"Now go get ready." She told Prim

Prim got her clothes then exited the room with a huge grin. When she got out, Katniss couldn't help but listen to her sister's conversation with their mom.

"Why are you so happy?" her mom asked Prim

"Have you forgotten that it's my birthday again?" Prim asked back

"Course not."

"I thought that you spaced out again."

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know. Just ask Katniss."

"Now go get ready if you want to get out of this house and go wherever we're going."

Katniss smiled at what her mom told Prim. She finally thought of where to take her exactly when her mom asked her what they'd do.

"We'll go to the Mellarks'". Katniss replied

** So my first Hunger Games story so please don't kill me if I have mistakes. Instead, please kindly review what I did wrong and/or what you thought of it. Like wether I should continue or anything. Thanks for reading guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

I watch you talk

You didn't notice

I hear the words but all I could think is

We should be together

Peeta watched as the Everdeens walked into their bakery.

He greeted them with a smile especially to Prim. Considering that it was her birthday.

"So what would you want today?" Peeta asked Prim

"Katniss is gonna buy me a cake!" Prim replied enthusiastically

Katniss smiled at her sister like Prim was the most valuable thing in the world. The way Katniss smiled made Peeta lose his focus.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for him. Katniss started talking but Peeta couldn't make sense of the words.

He hears the words, but he couldn't make sense with any of them. He just couldn't help but smile at the way he thought of Katniss.

Ever since they were kids, Peeta alway thought of Katniss as pretty. But that time, Peeta thought that Katniss looked absolutely... Beautiful.

Peeta always had fantasies about them being together but he knew that it was impossible because Katniss loved somebody else.

The one who was supposedly her 'cousin' as the world knows.

Katniss loved Gale Hawthorne instead of Peeta. And everyone knows it.

"Hellooooo?" Katniss said snapping her finger in front of Peeta's face, snapping him out of his thoughts

Katniss rolled her eyes at him and said, "Prim wants a strawberry shortcake decorated with sugar primrose."

"Sure," Peeta replied, "I drop it off later, before I go home."

"Thank you, Peeta." Mrs. Everdeen said

"No problem and it's my treat." he replied

Prim and her mom went out the store with grins on their faces

"Wazzap Kit Kat?" Peeta greeted Katniss

Katniss rolled her eyes in response

"So?" he asked her

"'So' what?" she replied

"I thought we were gonna hang out?"

"Oh yeah." Katniss said sarcastically, "That's exactly why you're still not dressed."

"Just wait there." Peeta grumbled as he went to get his extra clothes

He could almost feel Katniss smirking at him

**-PAGE BREAK-**

Peeta sat there, on the highest branch of a pine tree, watching Katniss and Gale hunt in the woods.

He thought he'd be nervous but considering the fact that he already survived the Capitol's arena, the woods near district 12 seemed... Safer.

He climbed down to see Katniss and Gale after their hunting

Peeta gave Gale a manly hug which was hard because Gale was bigger than him, and hugged Katniss. Like the way she hugged him in the arena.

"You guys taking a break?" Peeta asked the two

"Yeah," Gale replied, "on the top of the tree you were... Just... Sitting... On."

"But I just got down!" Peeta protested

"Fine," Katniss replied, "we'll stay near the stream that I found."

"Thank you." he said

The three walked towards a river and Peeta noticed Katniss's outfit.

She wore a white shirt, green pants, and low black lace-up boots. Her hair was in a side braid that looked really hard to do.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing." Peeta replied, "Where did you get the green pants?"

"Effie's birthday gift. She even gave Gale an orange shirt."

"Oh."

Peeta didn't notice that they were already there until he stepped on the water.

They set up a small picnic and Gale went away to set up snares around them.

Awkward silence filled the air until Peeta made a fast confession

"IloveyouKatnissbutI'mafraidthatyou'dhateme."

"What?" Katniss asked him

"Katniss, have you ever fell for someone?"

"I don't know if I'm ready yet."

And that's when he kissed Katniss but pulled away quickly.

**Sorry for not updating as quickly. And if you don't notice, that was a mini cliffy. Thanks for reading guys. And please review. Sorry for the OOCness.**

REPLIES

OceanRiver - thanks for the compliment and for R&R


End file.
